A study of medical and institutional attitudes toward old age in nineteenth century America - and the relationship between the realm of medical thought and institutional policy. It will focus upon the physician's conception of the aged, the medical models he used in their treatment and the institutions which developed to deal with their daily needs. The research will be conducted through American medical journals and health books, as well as the records of hospitals, mental institutions, almshouses and old age homes in the city of Philadelphia.